Pigs?
by TheDragonofSocialGatheringsXD
Summary: What happens when Ichigo's and Rukia's daughter cames back 13 years after her death as an Espada?  ichiruki OCxShiro-chan
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is my second fic so yeah i hope you like.

disclaimer: dont own anything

Pigs? chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day in Soul Society. It was very calm in the Gotie 13 as all the Captains, Vice-Captains, and other shinigami were either inside doing some sort of work, sleeping, outside training, gossiping, or just enjoying the day. We find our attention going toward the 5th division headquarters. Inside the Captains office are 4 people, the Captain (of cores), the Vice-Captain (Duh), the divisions 3rd seat (o...k...), and a two-year-old girl (NANI?). Of cores who could these people be? I mean this story takes place after Aizen is defeated and what not. Well, let me explain. The three shinigami in the room are Ichigo Kurosaki, Momo Hinamori, and Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki. Yes, Kuchiki Kurosaki ,I guess I should rewind a bit. Well, after the Winter War and almost losing each other, Ichigo and Rukia both confessed their love for each other (aw how sweet XD). Rukia was allowed to stay in the world of the living and so the two dated for the remainder of High School. During their senor dance Ichigo proposed to Rukia and that summer they got married. Then after their 1 month honeymoon (how nice) they went to Soul Society. Ichigo was offered the position of 5th division Captain and since they couldn't separate the two they made Rukia his 3rd seat. Six months after their marriage Rukia became pregnant and 9 months later (obviously) she gave birth to a baby girl. She had a full head of black hair with bright orange highlights, large purple orbs with the slightest tint of brown in them, and pale skin making her look like a porcelain doll. They decided to name her Yukie. A day after she was born they got an unexpected visit from none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya who was in a very unusually happy mood. He entered the room shouting "CONGRATES!" with his arms open wide and his face looking like this XD. He ran to the side of the side of the bed and started asking questions about their newest edition. Ichigo, finally asked him why he was in such an unusual mood. Toshiro of cores in response became offended and said that there was nothing wrong with being the happiest man in the universe. Rukia of cores asked him why he was such. He explained that he had proposed to Ayaka Rukia's twin sister and she had said had come back into the picture after the Winter War. She felt horrible that she couldn't help in the War because she was stuck in the Spirit World with n o way to get to the human way nor Soul Society. (more on her in later chapters promise XD). Ichigo officially met her at his and Rukia's wedding. He was very shocked to hear the news, since Toshiro is a very serious person the complete opposite of Ayaka who is energetic and bubbly. A year later Ayaka became pregnant with twins expanding the already large Kuchiki clan by 2. And so that brings us to the present day. (yes the two-year-old in the room is Yukie) This peaceful day in Soul Society was about to take a turn for the worst. Everything in the room was peaceful until the presence of a hollow filled their senses. Ichigo immediately took action. Summoning his 4th and 5th seats to go with himself, Momo, and Rukia to fight the hollow. On his way out he left his daughter with his very lazy and carless 6th seat for lack of time to find someone else. Of cores seeing both her parents in such a state , Yukie panic and didn't want to leave the side of her parents, putting up a fight when they tried to leave.

"NNOOO! MAMA! PAPA! DON'T LEAVE! DON'T!" she would scream. Kiki (the 6th seat) would hold her back so that the 5 shinigami could leave. Soon enough she calmed down and gave up. She knew her parents were going to come back. That was until she couldn't feel her mothers and fathers spirituals pressures. Then she panicked, she didn't care if anyone told her to come back, her parents were in trouble and she was going to help them. Running toward were the hollow was she didn't know what she was to expect, but then again, she's two what would she expect. She finally got to the battle field ,seeing both her mother and father alive and was filled with happiness. Overcome by that happiness she forgot that both her parents were in the middle of a battle. She ran toward her mother who was closest to her.

"Mama!" she cried out.

Rukia looked over to see her daughter running toward her.

"Yukie! No!" she cried running toward her at her full speed.

Ichigo heard Rukia's cry and turned in her direction.

"Rukia! Yukie!" he cried not able to run toward them because a hollow was holding him back. Then he saw it, a huge hollow running toward Yukie a lot faster them Rukia was.

"No." he whispered knowing Rukia wouldn't get to her in time.

"No!" he yelled this time at the same time a hollow approached him and he sliced its mask off. Then he heard it, her pricing scream, and Ichigo could do nothing but fall on his knees.

"Yukie!" Rukia screamed her voice filled with horror and anguish.

after that the hollows were easily and quickly defeated. At the edge of the battle field stood Kiki and Ayaka. The two looked at the sight in shock. Ayaka then ran toward her sister who was rocking back and forth with the body of her now dead baby girl in her arms. Ichigo kneeled beside her, face red trying to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to spill at any moment.

The little girl that everyone loved was now dead and no one could do anything about it.

"WHY? WHY DID A HOLLOW HAVE TO KILL HER TOO?" Ichigo screamed no longer able to hold back tears.

well, thats it review and tell me what you think ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so here's chapter 2 it's alot shorter then chapter 1 alot shorter and FYI the chapters are gonna be like this from now on since i got the most of the explaining down XD anyway I'm not gonna bore you any more with my rambling **

**terms to know:**

**itoko-cousin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I'm not that awsome only own da plotline Ayaka,Emiko,Kohaku,and Yuki XD**

Chapter 2

The tragedy devastated all of Soul Society. Everyone attended the funeral and paid their respects, all saying how sorry they were. They all took it hard, especially since Ayaka's and Toshiro's 1-year-old twins, Kohaku and Emiko, kept on asking about their older itoko. They would ask where she was, and why she couldn't come back and play with them anymore .It was very hard on the people who were closest to her, Ayaka and Toshiro didn't work for a week and Rukia and Ichigo didn't even willingly go outside for month. It's true that only time can heal wounds like that, however, one small comment about the day can reopen the wound and make it worse than before.

13 years later Las Noches

Her shoes made a click clack sound as she made her way down the white corridors of the palace in Las Noches. She wondered what she could possibly be wanted for . Never in her life had she been summoned to the enormous palace that all she could do was stare in awe at.

"Hey!" The voice of her blue haired escort brought her back to reality.

"What are you doing sleeping? We're here." he said looking really annoyed. In front of him were two very large double doors. They suddenly opened to reveal what looked to be like a throne room. In the far back of the room a brown haired man with narrow eyes sat in an elaborate chair.

"Ah, Grimmjow your back. I understand you brought_ her _back with you." he said a smirk on his mouth.

"Yeah, I did here she is." her escort responded, then moved to the side of the room and disappeared into the darkness.

"I'm glad you made it here safely." the man on the chair said.

"I am Sosuke Aizen, I am the one who summoned you here, Yuki."

"H-h-how do you know my name?" she asked in shock.

"I know all in Hueco Mundo ." he simply answered.(**cocky much **)

"M-may I ask w-w-why you s-s-s-summoned me here?" Yuki asked very timidly.

"It happened to come to my attention that you are an arrancar, yes?"he asked seeming to be very interested.

"Yes, yes I am. I have been one ever since i appeared here." Yuki answered.

"Good, I have a mission for you. You see these two people." he said as two holographic people appeared in front of him." I want you to go to the Soul Society retrieve them, and bring them here to me."

"Hai Aizen-sama!" she said showing him the respect that came with working for him.

"I'm glad you understand." he said "Grimmjow! Go with her. I'm sure she'll need some help."

"Damn it what a drag." he said under his breath as he appeared again from the darkness on the side of the room and left with Yuki.

**ZOMG WHO DO THEY HAVE TO GO GET WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN? (dramatic music in backround)**

**ah the fun of being an author leaveing poeple in suspense XD **

**of corse if you review maybe I'll update faster (no promises)**

** cya next chap**

**dragon signing out **


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer i own nothing sadlyTT_TT**

chapter 3

**KUCHIKI MANOR**

Emiko sat by a Koi pond in the garden sketching her surroundings. Her hair would occasionally blow into her face, a mix of white and black, but mostly white.(she has white hair with black highlights) she was enjoying the serenity when she heard her name.

"Emiko!" called out her 4-year-old cousin.

"What's wrong Masaki?"she called out as Masaki buried her face in her chest.

"Kaien is being mean to me!" she said tears in her eyes.

"Masaki, Kaien's only two, how can he be mean to you?" Emiko asked

"He keeps on pulling my hair and laughing!" she protested.

Well, the next time he pulls your beautiful orange hair tell me, or mama, or papa, or someone that will tell him not to do that anymore. Okay?"

"Okay! Tank you Emi!" she replied hugging Emiko's neck.

"I love you!" she added then sat beside Emiko enjoying the serene day.

**

* * *

**

10TH DIVISION TRAINING GROUNDS

Who would be in the training grounds other than Kohaku. He desperately wanted to get stronger so he could one day be a captain just like his parents. Little did he know someone was watching him. Every move he made his body language, the way he trained. The person or thing that was watching him was going to fight him someday and he was giving away all his techniques.

"This place is a lot more peaceful then the 9th division. It's a lot always a party there. Wow I can hear my Mom's Guitar from here, Damn," he said just as his Father appeared in front of him. Teal looking into teal.

"Your Mother wishes to see us in her office." he said arms crossed over his chest looking down at his son.( yes I typed LOOKING DOWN you're not hallucinating Shiro-chan got taller , a lot taller XD)

"Damn I really didn't want to go to that crazy place today."Kohaku replied

"Hey, the 9th division isn't always crazy, in fact they get more done then most that's why they are always having fun and partying, they don't have anything else to do."Toshiro said defending his wife's division.

"Well, don't they have to train?" Kohaku asked gathering his things.

"they have a schedule Kohaku. Today and the days you happen to go over are the days that they don't train but rather they do as they please." Toshiro answered.

"Fine whatever, let's just get this over with," Kohaku finally said walking over with his father toward his mother's division.

* * *

"They're here." Ayaka said to herself in her office. She needed to speak with her husband and children

**AN:so thats chapter 3 hope you enjoyed ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own nothing only my OC's**

**chapter 4**

The 9th division is not far away from the 10th division.(obviously). If it wasn't, Ayaka would complain to Yamamoto that she was too far from her beloved and she couldn't live that way. However, a lot of things can happen on your way from one division to the next. For example, you could make a bet, share some gossip, yell at your subordinates, or even make plans with a friend. However, what was about to happen now was very unexpected. Toshiro and Kohaku were having some Father-son bonding time, talking about everything and anything . The two were really just enjoying their time walking together. Then out of nowhere Toshiro fell to the floor. Completely unconscious, out like a light.

"Dad! Papa!" Kohaku cried out going to his father's side to see what happened. Then he saw what looked like a needle on his neck.

"Shit!" Kohaku side under his breath. Then a rag was put over his mouth and nose. Then he inhale3d the small of whatever was on the rag and was out

* * *

**Kuchiki Manor**

Masaki had left with her mother awhile back and so Emiko was left alone. She was laying on her back staring at the clouds. She couldn't help but to start drifting into sleep. Soon enough she was in a deep sleep.

"Wow, this one's gonna be easy." Grimmjow stated looking around one last time to make sure no one was around. Then he went and got the sleeping Emiko and both he and Yuki, having finished their mission went back to Hueco Mundo.

Rangiku was coming back from her SWA (Shinigami Women's Association) meeting when she saw a body on the floor. She quickly approached the body to see what was wrong. As she got closer to the body she started to see it's features.

"T-t-taicho? What happened?" She asked kneeling at his side and helped him up.

"They took him." He whispered.

"Huh Taicho? Who took who?"She asked.

"They took him!" he was screaming now "They took Kohaku! They took my son!"

"Who took him?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know! I don't know who took him! All I know is that he was taken and I couldn't do anything to save him!" he screamed "I have to tell Ayaka." he said very quietly now and walked toward the 9th. Rangiku followed behind him just in case he may need any help.

* * *

**9th division**

"Their gone." Ayaka said to herself.

"Hisagi, please request a captains and vice-captains meeting. We have a very large problem in our hands."

"Hai Taicho!" he said then left to do as he was told.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" was all Ayaka could siad.

_**a/n: ZOMG what could be the problem? *snicker snicker* i know whats gonna happen! XD i would tell you but then I'll ruin it so ima try and b nice and update asap ...promise... maybe **_

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW XD _**

**_C U NXT CHAP! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: if i owned any of this i would b living in a mansion with everything i ever wanted and most definetly not writing this **

**writing this is fun though XD i like writing this...on this website**

**chapter 5**

**Emiko's POV**

When I woke up it was dark, very dark. At first I thought it was night already but it was much too dark, and the surface I was on was not the grass I fell asleep on. I then felt a presence next to me.

"Nii-chan is that you?" I asked looking in the direction I felt the presence, but only seeing a black wall.

"Emi! I thought I felt someone else here!" he said shuffling toward me I would assume.

"Do you know where we are ?" I asked

Just as I finished my sentence a door opened. Light flooded into the room blinding both of us. In the door way were two figures, a tall muscular one that I hoped belonged to a man, and a short petit one that if I didn't know better I would have thought it was Oba Rukia.

"Aizen-sama will see you now." a female voice said.

Me being do much like my mother answered back.

"What? Aizen is dead! He's been dead! My Oji killed him!" I said which got me a slap in the face.

"G-G-G-Grimmjow?" I couldn't believe my eyes, _he_ was here.

"Come on! Aizen doesn't like to be kept waiting." he said grabbing my arm and pushing me out of the cell, followed by my bother. this wasn't gonna end

well.

* * *

**soul society**

"Ayaka taicho, why did you request this meeting and why it have to be a Captain and Vice-Captain's meeting?" Yamamoto asked from his seat at the end of the room.

"Well, a problem has come to my attention recently ."Ayaka simply stated stepping out of her position in line.

"And what is this problem?" Yamamoto asked getting really annoyed.

"Well, my children were kidnapped by Espada." she said very calmly, the complete opposite of what a mother would act like in a situation like this.

At that statement everyone in the room started whispering to one another.

"That's enough!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Anyways," Ayaka said hands behind her back looking at no one but Yamamoto. "My children were kidnapped by the now 3rd Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack, and the newest addition and 6th espada Yuki Kurosaki." She saw anger and sadness appear on the faces of her sister and brother-in-law.

"Aizen its alive and he's planning something with my kids and he's using he's using Yuki to help him! Please, we have to help them!" Ayaka said getting to the point. Everyone looked at her in shock. She finally her distress show. She looked to her sister who was glaring at her.

'Rukia I'm sorry.' Ayaka mouthed to her, but she knew it wouldn't work.

* * *

**A/N: yay chapter 5 i feel so accomplished XD . So i wasn't gonna update 2day but rather over the week then i remebered i was going to an away camp and i won't hav time 2 update, and i didn't want 2 leave u guys with out a chapter so here u go enjoy ^_^**

**c ya when i come back (if i come back...jkjkjkjk XD) **

**don't kill urselfs while I'm gone cause dying is bad 4 ur health XD **

**p.s. i know i put some japanese words in here but i don't rember which ones so if you have any questions on wat a word means send a review or pm me and I'll b more then happy 2 tell ^_^**

**ok now i'm leaving \m/(_)\m/ ROCK ON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: this probably my favorite chapter cause i don't know. But ofcores yeah i dont have anything to say so ON TO THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 6**

The whole room was in chaos after what Ayaka had said. However, everything went silent when Rukia began to speak.

" What the hell?" she said whispering at first.

"Who do you think you are?"she asked moving from her position behind Ichigo."Using my daughter's name for an Espada! You selfish little bitch! Just 'cause your kids got kidnapped by fricken Espada!" she then slapped Ayaka.

Ayaka in response looked at her with sorrowful eyes, tears escaping them. she then looked to the floor and said " I'm sorry Rukia ,I'm so, so sorry." Then she started sobbing quietly. " I wouldn't be saying it if I wasn't sure, but I saw her with my own eyes!" She said now looking at Rukia, tears stained her cheeks and more on their way.

"Yeah, you saw her huh? Well, show her me! Show me my dead daughter!" Rukia screamed at her sister.

Then Ayaka's finger nails grew to about 5 inches each, and she stabbed her sister with them in the abdomen.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed toward her but hit an invisible wall.

"Ayaka what are you doing?" Toshiro screamed at Ayaka.

"Do not interfere!" Ayaka said in a demanding voice, her eyes getting a tint of red, her hairs sticking up.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

She stabbed me! The bitch stabbed me! Who does she think she is? And she has the guts to call me sister. Wha? Her eyes are turning red! What is happening? Now that I think about it I don't know a lot about my sister. Note to self: ask sister a lot of questions if I get out of this alive. What's this? It's...Changing? I knew there was something in my tea this morning. I'm on the 9th division. Oh my Kami! I'm in Ayaka's memories! There's something outside. An Espada? Yes it is! Why didn't Ayaka go kill when she saw it? I've got to many questions. Wait, is that-? It's Yuki! NO! She can't be an Espada! My baby girl. No.

* * *

**regular POV**

Ayaka retracted her nails from Rukia's body, the wounds healing as she removed them. Rukia's body immediately fell soft sobs could be heard coming from her. She then turned to look at Ichigo, tears in her eyes.

"She's right, Yuki is the 6th Espada, I saw her," Rukia said trying not to break down. Ichigo just stared at her in shock. Then they all heard a body hit the floor.

"Ayaka!" screamed Toshiro running to her side.

"She doesn't have a pulse and she isn't breathing!" Toshiro said his voice filled with panic.

"No!" Rukia whispered.

* * *

**a/n: ther is the 6th chap i hope you liked it and yeah well y'll no wat to do review its nice when u do i like hearing wat u think bout the story XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: yay i updated 2 stories i 1 day i feel accomplished XD so here is chapter 7 of Pigs? i hope you enjoy it. i'm trying 2 update as much as i can dis week since skool startes on monday TT_TT i hate skool im gonna die in AP DX anyway so yeah hopefully i will update 2morow and da day after dat so yeah any way on with da story**

**disclaimer: i own notheing other den Kohaku, Emiko, and Gama( I would list da rest but dey r not in dis chap XD)**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 7**

"What the hell is up with the super white blinding walls?" Kohaku asked

"Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow said very annoyed.

"Being like mom can be a curse." Emiko added quietly,

"You too." Grimmjow barked.

"Don't tell me what to do Grimmjow!" Emiko shouted.

"Bitch!" he shouted in return, slapping her " Don't raise your voice to me!"

"Emiko!" Kohaku said about to run to his sister.

"Haku stay there. I don't need any help." Emiko said.

"We're here." Grimmjow stated opening the doors to what seemed to be a throne room.

"Gama! What the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow yelled in shock when they entered the room,

"Dad left to do some more important things, so he left me here to meet our hostages." looking bored as his head leaned on his hand.

With that Kohaku, Emiko, and Yuki entered the room and the doors shut.

" Ah, so they are the hostages. Not bad looking either." Gama said getting up from his father's chair and approached Emiko.

"Bring her to my room when I finish my training. Dismissed." Gama said walking past Emiko and out the double doors.

"Alright Yuki, take Emiko to the baths and prepare her for her meeting with that damn spoiled-ass kid. Kami, I hate him. Kohaku come with me." Grimmjow said exciting the same way Gama left.

Yuki and Emiko left through a hidden set of doors that lead strait to the baths. Throughout the hour the two were in there neither spoke a word. The only things spoken were directions Yuki was giving Emiko. Conversation never coming from it. After the bath, Yuki lead her through what seemed like hundreds of pure white corridors. They finally stopped at a door that looked it belonged to a prince. Yuki opened the door and said " You are to wait here for Gama-sama." and she left. Emiko sat on the large bed in the middle of the room. She was wearing a long white nightgown looking dress with black along the borders. Just as she was about to start fidgeting with her clothes, Gama entered the room from a side door. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing for a top. HIs brown hair was wet and so was the rest of his body. He wasn't that bad looking, he had a well toned body and cute face. Emiko never knew Aizen had a son. A cute son who seemed to fancy her.

"So do you see something you like?" he asked when he saw her looking at him.

"Do you see something you like?" She replied her mother's cocky kicking in.

"In fact I do." Gama told her pushing her on to his bed.

"What are you doing?" Emiko asked panicking.

"You'll see." was Gama's simple answer.

* * *

**a/n: and there it is XD hope you enjoyed it please review if you want or if you dont fine you dont have 2 but it still would be nice XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey people! sorry I haven't updated I feel really bad. It's just that school started and I, being in high school have to worry about collage and I just happen to be advanced and have all honors and AP classes yay! so I have had a lot of work to do and since it's a long weekend i decided to type up a chapter.**

**terms to know: Oba - Aunt; Oji-uncle**

**disclaimer: i own nothing life would b sweeter if I did XD**

**Chapter 8**

**4th Division**

Toshiro sat at the edge of Ayaka's bed. It pained him to see her attached to about five different machines. She needed help and he couldn't give it to her. After he had announced Ayaka's state, Unohana had taken her to the 4th and quickly gotten her heart betting and her breathing again. She had yet to wake up.

Toshiro's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door of the room.

"Can we come in?"Rukia asked, her two-year-old son Kaien, on her hip, Masaki at her side and behind her was Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya. Masaki then started to approach the bed.

" Is Oba going to be ok Oji?" Masaki asked Toshiro not taking her eyes of her aunt.

"I don't know Masaki." Toshiro said simply placing a hand upon her head and looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

" I believe the is some explaining we have to do. For Ayaka that is." Byakuya stated

"Yes, I want to know what was up with everything she did today." Rukia added.

"Well, you see," Toshiro started getting up from his chair by Ayaka's bed." Ayaka has special powers. It was why she was in the Spirit World. She's what they call a Moonchild. All I really understood from the explanation was that parents don't have to be Moonchildren but siblings born not that far apart from each other are also Moonchildren. So you can be a Moonchild Rukia." Toshiro said pausing to think about a what he was going to say next.

"Ayaka was in the Spirit World to learn how to use and control her powers. What she used on you today was one of her powers or some new one she learned recently." Toshiro said concluding his explanation.

"Wait, Ayaka is still learning new techniques?" Ichigo and Renji asked in shock.

"Yeah, Ayaka really still doesn't know the extent of her power." Toshiro said calmly.

"Well, I think she figured it out." Ichigo said motioning toward the figure of Aya on the bed.

"Nii-sama you knew everything. Everything Toshiro just said you knew?" Rukia said shock on her face.

"Yes." he answered " Ayaka asked me not to tell anyone. However, I believe you missed something Toshiro."

"What do you mean?" Toshiro said going through the things he said going through the things he said in his mind.

"Oh." Toshiro said "Oh! Oh crap!"

Then they heard a moan come from the bed.

"Masaki get out of there!" Toshiro yelled as he grabbed the girl and sat her by her mother.

"Byakuya, go get Unohana-Taicho, Ayaka's about to wake up, and when she does, she'll be hungry." Toshiro said shielding everyone from what was about to happen.

**A/N: so here's the chapter hope you like it. I'm not gonna promise a new chapter soon cause I have a lot of stuff to do for school so yeah when I get the chance I will update. sorry again i feel bad not updating XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: i don't own anything but Gamma, Emiko, amd Kohaku along with other things but i don't wanna type it XD**

chapter 9

Emiko's POV

I woke up in the morning on a soft bed. A lot softer then my own bed considering that it's a futon and on the floor. I could feel something warm pressed against my back. Looking back I see Gamma sleeping peacefully. I noticed then how tightly he was holding on to my waist. It was then that the memories of last night flooded into my head

FLASHBACK

"You'll see." Gamma simply answered my questioned pinning me to his bed, then fall on his bed next to me

"Aren't you gonna rape me!" I asked I asked sitting up and up and looking at him.

"What, do you want me to? But then it won't be rape would it?" he asked me flashing a toothy grin that made me blush.

"Why did you want to see me in your room if you don't want to see in your room if you don't want to take advantage of me?"I asked him

"I like you. I would like to get to know you, if you don't mind." he said now sitting up and looking into my eyes.

"Your nothing like your Father." I said my cheeks bright red

"Good. I don't want to be like that man, I hate him. "he said a look of disgust in his face.

"I see you love him very much." I said giggling at the end.

" Yeah I do."Gamma said sarcastically chuckling at the end.

END FLASHBACK

I smiled at the memory. I really liked Gamma. He was nice and sweet and everything I looked for in a guy.

"Mm...Emiko." I heard him mumble. "You're the girl for me, I love you." he added tightening his grip around my waist.

I couldn't help but turn around and kiss his lips softly. He then slowly opened his eyes.

"What a nice way to wake up." he said smiling at me.

"I love you too." I said cuddling into his chest

* * *

kohaku's POV

I want to know why I'm here. Why does Aizen want with me and my sister? How does Emiko know this Grimmjow guy? Why does Yukie seem so familiar? And what does this Gamma dude want with Emi? I swear if he does anything to her that she doesn't like I'm gonna kill him. I have so many questions and no answers for any of them. I don't want to sound like a kid but, I want to go home. This place is so unfamiliar. Kami! Being along here is going to make me crazy. My mind is a scary place.

_"You're telling me."_

_"Shut up Kokuryo! I wasn't talking to you!"_

_"You're already crazy."_

_"Kami! You're just like Hyourinmaru."_

_"Thank Kami! I would hate to be like Satsuki."_

_"Shut up! You're the one making me crazy."_

_

* * *

_

**a/n: **I FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY YAYYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY so thank God for Thanksgiving weekend XD i was able to update this wonderful story and i really hope you like it. i will try to updat later this weekend but no promises. if i don't update this weekend then i will update over christmas break XD


End file.
